


Now & Forever:

by arrowlover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Afterlife Series: [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Afterlife, Character Death, Consensual, Death, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e10 Fadeout, Established Relationship, F/M, General, Heaven, Kissing, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/arrowlover100781
Summary: *Summary: Felicity & Oliver were enjoying their time together in the afterlife, Does it go smoothly?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This starts my series!!!!*
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Series: Afterlife Series: [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017805





	Now & Forever:

*Summary: Felicity & Oliver were enjoying their time together in the afterlife, Does it go smoothly?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This starts my series!!!!*

It was such a beautiful setting, as they looked out the office window. “God, I am glad that you are here with me”, Oliver Queen told his wife, Felicity Smoak, who was holding on to him tightly. “I missed you so much”, The Beautiful Blond said, as she whispered in happiness. “How are the kids ?”, The Former Hero asked, as he thought about them.

“They are doing wonderfully, & Star City is safe once again”, She said proudly. Oliver smiled proudly too, as he heard it, & he felt awful that he wasn’t there for them growing up. He knew that the sacrifice was well worth it, & he wouldn’t change it for the world. As they stepped away from the window, Oliver asked her this.

“Are you with me on this in this too ?”, He asked with a trademark smile, & Felicity answered with a bigger smile, “Now, & Forever, Baby”. The Couple shared a kiss, & they held each other, as they were leaving the office. “Let’s go home, Shall we ?”, Felicity said, as they walked out. Oliver kissed the top of her head, & said, “It sounds great”, They were ready to start their new life together.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
